boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Acidika/Reaper
- Normal = - Battle = }} |boss= yes |title= The Master Reaper |firstapp= 8 |allegiance= None |theme= Perturbator - Diabolus Ex Machina |health= 1000000 |skills= 3 |immunities= |difficulty= 7 |xp= 10000 |pp= 500 }} Appearance Reaper has bright yellow skin with a red torso and black legs. She has red curly hair and wears a black hood over the top. Her eyes are red and she wears an eye-patch over her left eye, she also bears sharp teeth. Reaper also dons a black coat with red lining and a collar with a grey bow and has a pair of black feathery wings protruding from her back. Reaper's weapon takes the appearance of a large cybernetic metal scythe with three red blades. Personality Reaper is a quiet and unusual person. She always has a look of boredom or anger. Reaper has never cared much for socialization and believes the best way to get through life is to do things your own way, other people simply cannot be trusted. She always seems to act stoic when out in public, but on her own her emotions get to her a bit more. At times, she can be quite sarcastic. She also tends to speak before thinking, but doesn't really care about the consequences of this. Reaper is quick to anger when talked down on, and is determined to never back away from a challenge. She never quite thinks her skills are up to par, and blames herself when she loses or has to flee. Backstory Reaper is a powerful Quazer who has the ability to shape her Mana into a scythe-like weapon. She was also one of the Quazers who wanted to study under King, as shown in the flashback of Chapter 7. However, she ended up not taking well to the training. She began to find most of the other Quazers to be irritating, and preferred to do things of her own accord. This results in her eventually taking her leave to become a rogue Quazer. From then on out, Reaper honed her skills in her own time. Exploring the outside world taught her a lot of things, mainly that sometimes, people can be quite horrible. She grew closeted and wary, not daring to show even a speck of feeling to anyone, believing that doing so was a sign of weakness. Skills Reaper has a variety of skills which she uses in battle. Before using a skill she will call out a line, remembering this will help you be able to dodge incoming attacks. Chapter 8 The chapter begins with "You" and the Masters arriving at the throne room. '-You:' "Hello? King? Are you there?" '-You:' "Uh, yeah, guys. We definitely have a problem here." '-Baller:' "What do we do now?!" '-Piercer:' "Keep your composure, we'll find out what happened to him." '-Crusher:' "I'm telling you guys now, I bet it's the Darkin." '-Piercer:' "Then we have no time to waste standing around." '-Piercer:' "Tell me, on your way to the castle, did you encounter any sort of..." '-Piercer:' "...strange feeling?" '-You:' "Um... Not that I remember." '-Piercer:' "Alright, so it's unlikely the King went back the way you came." '-You:' "Where else could he have gone?" '-Slicer:' "Well, the only other entrance to the castle that leads far out is the through the back." "You" and the Masters go to the back entrance of the castle. It leads outside into a very dense, eerie looking forest. '-You:' "I feel like i've seen enough horror movies to know we're headed in the right direction." '-Slicer:' "Hmm. Well, this is the biggest lead we have for now. I suggest you try following this path." '-Slicer:' "Us four are going to need to stay here and protect the castle." '-Crusher:' "With the King gone, the Darkin could strike at any moment!" '-You:' "Wait, wait, wait!" '-You:' "You expect me to rescue the King from the Darkin..." '-You:' "BY MYSELF?!" '-Piercer:' "Calm down, you've already proven you can take us all on. I know you have what it takes." '-Baller:' "We believe in you! :D" '-You:' "Erm... Thanks guys." '-You:' "like I don't have a choice in this." '-You:' "I'll report back to you with what I find." "You" begin making your way into the dark forest, becoming surrounded by tall trees. Deep into the forest, you encounter strange shadow-like creatures. '-You:' "How lovely, more monsters. I don't know what I expected." '-You:' "I'll deal with this quickly." "You" defeat the monsters and continue onward. You reach a large circular open area. '-You:' "Well this isn't suspicious at all." A mysterious voice echoes. '-???:' "Stay where you are! Don't move a muscle!" '-You:' "Woah, what?!" '-You:' "Who are you? Show yourself!" '-???:' "Why are you here? Nobody ever dares follow this path." '-You:' "I'm on an important quest, and you're in my way!" '-You:' "Quit hiding! I'll fight you too if I have too!" The Reaper makes a swift appearance. '-Reaper:' "If you insist." '-You': "Woah, woah, woah!" '-You:' "Are you Darkin? What have you done w-" '-Reaper:' "NO! Of course not. Why would I side with those filthy lowlifes?" '-You:' "Uh... In that case. I need to get past." '-Reaper:' "You may do so. If you defeat me in battle." '-You:' I don't have time for this, I shouldn't have said anything." '-You:' "Please, just let me through, it's important! The K-" '-Reaper:' "No excuses, coward! You wanted to fight. A fight is what you will get!" '-You:' "I'm no coward, i'll bring you down!" '-You:' let this be quick." '-Reaper:' "Then I have one question for you." '-Reaper:' "Do you fear the Reaper?" The boss fight against Reaper begins. After an intense fight, she is defeated. '-Reaper:' "Ugh... It appears I underestimated you." '-You:' "Yeah. A lot of people do that." '-Piercer:' "Hey, are you alright? I heard explosions and came as quickly as I could." '-You:' "Oh, Piercer!" '-Reaper:' "Oh... Piercer..." '-Piercer:' "...Reaper?" Reaper is acting a little awkward. '-Piercer:' "You look... different." '-Reaper:' "And you are the same as ever." '-You:' "Wait, you guys know each other?" '-Piecer:' "Indeed. But now is not the time for conversation. We have to rescue King." '-Reaper:' "Rescue King? He's been taken?" '-You:' "I've been trying to tell you that!" '-Piercer:' "Let's not argue, more important matters are at hand." '-Piercer:' "Reaper... It has been a while, but you know you are always welcome friend back at the castle. '-Reaper:' "...Hmph." '-Piercer:' "Things have taken a turn for the worst, we could use your help." '-You:' "Erm... I guess i'll be going now?" '-Piercer:' "Yes, of course." '-Piercer:' "I'll be heading back now." '-Piercer:' "Reaper, I hope you will join us, it's been so long since we have seen you." '-Reaper:' "..." '-Reaper:' "...You. ...Whatever you do, don't stray off the forest path." '-You:' "...I'll keep that in mind." "You" continue deeper into the forest on your mission, while Reaper and Piercer turn back towards the castle. Category:Blog posts